


Job Interview

by paynesgrey



Series: Noah Bennet, SHIELD Agent [1]
Category: Heroes - Fandom, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah Bennet gets called in for a job interview from a certain secret organization. Heroes x Avengers movie-verse crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Job Interview

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Defended" theme at heroes-contest on Livejournal.

Noah Bennet stared down the other man across the table, Agent Phil Coulson, and heard the annoying tapping of his fingers over the envelope containing his resume.

Or more likely, Noah’s history with the government and anything else S.H.I.E.L.D had on him. 

Coulson’s plastic smile was meant to be unnerving, and Noah reacted in kind, knowing the skill well himself, but he was sure bragging about such things weren’t helpful in a job interview.

And Noah wanted this job. He’d had enough of lousy mundane work that didn’t fit his expertise. He’d taken bodyguard jobs with Lauren in the last year, but working for rich thugs left a bitter taste in his mouth, and honestly, Noah knew he was better than defending criminals.

Claire had taught him that, or at least, she had shown him the wisdom of his own destiny. He couldn’t protect her forever, least of all from jumping off a Ferris Wheel and revealing her abilities. 

Still, Noah Bennet knew he wasn’t really good at anything else, so when S.H.I.E.L.D contacted him, Noah jumped at the chance, even despite their obvious mind games.

“Noah Bennet, you know why we called you here,” Phil Coulson told him, and Noah continued to smile with a slight nod. Coulson steepled his hands over the desk. “S.H.I.E.L.D is in need of someone with your talents, and you come highly recommended.”

Bennet leaned forward, keeping eye contact with the man. “Agent Coulson, let me tell you that I am very interested in why you brought me here.” Confidence burned at the edges of his words, and even though Coulson’s expression was tightly locked, Bennet could almost feel the man’s own interest zeroing in on him. They knew he’d be a perfect fit for them, and after this nasty business with otherworldly monsters, Noah was certain they were highly understaffed. “So...when shall I start?”

Coulson’s tight-lipped smile relaxed. “Ah, well, not so fast. My superiors and I are still assessing your fit for the position.”

 _Maybe so_ , Bennet thought, but he knew stalling when he saw it. S.H.I.E.L.D needed him, and he could feel the desperation rolling off them in waves. They needed skilled non-mutant, non-magical and non- _special_ people to help wrangle the rest of the supernatural world for them. They needed _him_.

“Of course,” Bennet said, folding his hands and then comfortably leaning back into his chair. The men shared hard stares again. “I’ll just wait here.” 

Coulson nodded, understanding the implication. He began to rise from his seat, and Noah beamed contently as the agent prepared to leave. When Coulson left, the room fell silent, and Bennet sighed, quelling his excitement.

He figured he wouldn’t have to wait long before Coulson offered the job to him, not more than an hour at most.

 _Well, time to get to work,_ Noah thought, and he felt a familiar thrill surge through him. 

Finally, he was going back to doing what he was good at, the only job he was ever meant to do.


End file.
